


Oha Asa Luck

by HeteroChromium



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeteroChromium/pseuds/HeteroChromium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots based on the day's Oha Asa.<br/>Pairing: Akakuro<br/>Chapter 1: Akashi never believed in horoscope and luck, but his entire life may change because of one lucky item.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 19/3/14: Handkerchief - Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there guys! :) I decided to try and do this kind of challenge thing pertaining to Oha Asa and Akakuro. I'll try to do a short story when the luck of Sagittarius (Akashi) and Aquarius (Kuroko) is ranked first or last according to Oha Asa.
> 
> The pairings will mainly by Akakuro (my darling OTP) However, if anyone wants a particular side pairing, they can request for it. But please take note that I might not really want to do the request if I don't really like the pairing (which will probably not be case) or if the pairing does not fit in with the particular chapter.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. 1) I'm too unimaginative 2) If I did, I'd give WAY more Akakuro scenes ;)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! :3

19/3/14: Handkerchief - Blue

"Shintarou," the handsome - though slightly lacking in the height department - redhead acknowledged the presence of his childhood friend. He then raised an eyebrow not only at the cheesy romance novel in the normally stiff-natured green-haired man's hands but also at the cheerful raven-haired male next to the ever strict cardiologist.

"Akashi," the green-haired doctor, Midorima, greeted before introducing his companion. "This is Takao Kazunari. He's an audiologist who works in the same hospital as I. Unfortunately, he coerced me into going with him to have lunch here in the park."

The blackhead, Takao, pouted. "You're giving me a bad reputation, Shin-chan," he complained before flashing Akashi a grin and stretching out a hand. "As what Shin-chan introduced earlier, I'm Takao Kazunari. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm Akashi Seijuurou," Akashi said calmly, returning the hand shake before adding, "Shintarou must really be fond of you to allow you to call him such a pet name."

Midorima frowned at the smug smirk on Akashi's face as he protested, "I didn't allow him!"

"Oh, stop being such a tsundere, Shin-chan!"

As the glasses-wearing man opened his mouth to shoot out a retort, Akashi cut their bickering short. "It really is a pleasure seeing you again, Shintarou, but I must be getting along now. It was nice meeting you too, Takao Kazunari."

"Alright then, see you soon, Akashi. Please tell Akashi-san that I said hello," Midorima said before pushing up his glasses. "By the way, today, Sagittarius has the best luck. Your lucky item is a handkerchief and your lucky colour is blue."

"You shouldn't be so superstitious, Shintarou," Akashi chastised absentmindedly for the thousandth time. The one and only thing Midorima had ever not listened to him was about Oha Asa horoscope. With a nod towards Midorima and a exchanging a handshake with Takao, the red-haired CEO of Rakuzan Enterprise turned away and strolled along the pathway in the park.

Finding a bench under a shady plum blossom tree, Akashi sat down and placed the bento that his family chef and cooked for him on his lap. Untying the handkerchief that was wrapped around the bento box, Akashi placed the cloth by his side before whispering a soft 'itadakimasu' and picking up his chopsticks to savour his meal.

After eating his food, Akashi was about to wrap the bento box with the handkerchief again when the wind blew harshly and swept the cloth with it. Silent cursing, Akashi ran off after it. His body, although fit and well-muscled, struggled to keep up the the ever-fickle wind that kept blowing the handkerchief in all directions. Finally the wind died down and the handkerchief fell to the ground landing near a light-blue-haired male.

Akashi did a small double-take because at first, he didn't notice the man but as the bluehead bent down to pick up the piece of cloth, Akashi's keen eyesight spotted him.

"That's mine," Akashi hurriedly strode forward to the male as the other's previously blank facial features scrunched up in confusion.

The shorter man looked up and Akashi blinked, feeling his breath hitch as he stared straight into a pair of beautiful sapphire-blue eyes. They seemed bottomless and Akashi found himself going into a trance the longer he stared into them.

"So this is yours?" The man, his voice ever so light and lilting, broke Akashi out of his transfix as he held out the handkerchief towards him.

"Yes, it got blown away by the wind," Akashi explained, taking back the piece of cloth. As he pulled the handkerchief towards him, his fingers lightly brushed with the other male's long, pale ones. A tingly feeling shot through him and he found himself smiling at the other man. "What's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya," the male introduced.

"I'm Akashi Seijuurou," the redhead said. "Thank you for your help. As a token of my gratitude, how about I treat you to lunch some time?" Although it was not at all like Akashi to invite people out for lunch - or well, anything for that matter - the CEO felt intrigued by the beautiful man before him and sincerely wanted to know him better.

His invitation earned him a small smile from the shorter male. "Alright," the male said softly, reaching for his bag next to him an pulling out a notepad and pen, quickly jotted down something before handing it to Akashi. "Here. It was a pleasure meeting you Akashi-kun. Thank you for the kind offer."

With that, the young man walked past Akashi and turned round the bend of trees, disappearing from sight. Akashi turned his attention to the piece of paper in his hands.

Kuroko Tetsuya - XXXXXXXX

[Line Break]

Staring at the faded piece of cloth in his hands, Akashi let out a small chuckle as he remembered.

Quietly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his torso as he turned around to face his blue-eyed lover.

"What are you think about, Sei?" Kuroko whispered, burying his face in his boyfriend's firm chest.

"Oh, just recalling the first time we met," Akashi smiled, returning his love's embrace. "I guess Oha Asa does have some merit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ First chapter's done! Whoo hoo! Anyways, please comment on it and I'm sorry if it's short.
> 
> *Trivia: For this chapter, I imagined Kuroko to be either an author or journalist. That's why he carries a notepad and pen around ;D
> 
> I got today's info of Oha Asa from:
> 
> post/80055813652/march-19-2014  
> post/80024905528/i-cant-imagine-midorima-reading-some-romance


	2. 27 March 2014 - Greenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spent their days happily together under the shades of green before they were split apart. 3 years later, they finally reunite under the shades of greenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the one for 27/3/14. I uploaded it onto FFn but not on AO3 for some stupid reason O.o So yeah, please still enjoy :)
> 
> Aquarius ranked first and it's lucky item is a cork board and it's lucky colour is green. I couldn't think of anything that really centred around a cork board so I went with the colour green and came up with greenery. Pathetic, aren't I? Oh well... Hope you enjoy this! :D

27/3/14: Greenery

 

"The scenery here really is amazing," a small blue-haired boy smiled up at Akashi as they lay on the soft green grass bed, gazing up into the endless blue sky, enjoying feeling the wind on their faces.

The young redhead grinned at his one and only friend, Kuroko Tetsuya. He linked their small hands together and asked, "Isn't it great? Now, no one could ever disturb us."

"But your maids and servants can know where we are."

"Hmph," Akashi scoffed. "They wouldn't dare."

"Yeah," the boy agreed, poking his friend's shoulder. "Because you're so fearsome, Akashi-kun."

Akashi frowned at that and protested lightly before his friend let out a small giggle of amusement. Then, the redhead started laughing as well and the garden was filled with the sounds of laughter.

Akashi sighed as his alarm clock rang, his hand reaching out to smack it to silence. He gazed wistfully at the ceiling of his bedroom, recalling the wonderful dream he just had. He often got dreams like that, featuring himself and his childhood - and only - friend, Kuroko Tetsuya.

As children, he and Kuroko had been the best of friends. They had met each other when the Kuroko family moved into the large house beside Akashi's family mansion. Kuroko's basketball had wound up in Akashi's 'secret' garden at the mansion's backyard. He had seen a pair of light-blue eyes peeking through the gaps slits in the fence. You could say that the Akashi heir was rather captivated by that pair of plain yet beautiful blue eyes. So much so that he invited Kuroko over to play with him. They had later met once again when the Kurokos were invited over for dinner with the Akashis. In fact, Kuroko's parents were best friends with Akashi's parents.

After that incident with the basketball, Akashi and Kuroko had spent many days together, mostly playing or talking in Akashi's little garden that he had also prided in taking care of well. They went to the same elementary school and were always seen together, never allowing anyone into their tiny circle that consisted only of two of them.

However, once they both graduated from elementary school, the Kurokos had to move to America, successfully splitting apart the two. Of course, Kuroko often called and visited but it was never the same. Akashi had become devoted to his studies after Kuroko left. He didn't care much for his other classmates, even as they fawned over him and his good looks. The only friend he had ever had and ever wanted was Kuroko.

Akashi shook himself out of his reverie as he prepared himself for the first day of high school. He buttoned up his Rakuzan school blazer, tied his grey tie and then went down for breakfast which had consisted of miso soup, mackerel and tamagoyaki.

As he walked from his family mansion in Kyoto to Rakuzan, all he could think about was possible reasons why Kuroko had not called for the last few weeks. Kuroko would normally call every two days and he did that for almost three years. That routine comforted Akashi and he felt lost without hearing Kuroko's voice every few days. And Akashi knew that Kuroko didn't have a phone of his own and used his family phone. And he always didn't seem to be home whenever Akashi tried calling his house phone.

Did he... forget about me? Akashi stopped all of a sudden, a certain feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach, before he tried to clear his head of the negative thoughts. It wouldn't do him any good to be so pessimistic about the one good thing in his life.

Deciding to cut through the park instead of walking on the main road, Akashi turned into the area of greenery, hoping that it would help calm him down. It didn't. The park brought back many good memories of his time with Kuroko in his family garden back in Tokyo and he couldn't help but miss the his crush even more.

Yes, as cliché as it sounded, the great Akashi Seijuurou fell in love with his childhood friend. But considering that said friend was his only companion, it wasn't that hard to believe.

Akashi was coming to the end of the park that merged back with the main road. But before he left the park, he happened to turn his head to the right and spotted a head of light-blue hair. Light-blue hair? Akashi turned round and froze. Standing under a lush green tree was Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi whispered before breaking out into a run and meeting the stunned bluehead, trapping him in a tight hug.

Kuroko returned the embrace, murmuring, "Akashi-kun?"

Hearing that soft, lilting voice, Akashi snapped out of his daze and he broke the embrace, asking in a furious tone, "Why haven't you called for so long?"

Kuroko suddenly became very shy as he lowered his gaze and whispered softly, "I was studying hard, Akashi-kun. My parents wanted to move back to Japan for some reason. I heard from Akashi-kun's parents that he was planning to go to the prestigious high school, Rakuzan. I knew Akashi-kun was sure to get in and I wanted to be with Akashi-kun. So I was studying hard for the past few months to be able to get in and be with you."

It was then that Akashi realised that he was clutching the sleeve of a Rakuzan blazer that was identical to his own in almost very way except for how it was several sizes smaller than his own.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Akashi asked in a much softer tone.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Kuroko confessed, smiling a bit. "Were you surprised?"

"Yes, very," Akashi admitted before pulling Kuroko after him. "Come on, Tetsuya. We'll be late." He stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve and he turned round to see a heavily blushing Kuroko. "Tetsuya?"

"Just wait a moment," Kuroko pleaded. After he seemed to quell his blush, he closed his eyes and said, "Akashi-kun, I really like you. Please go out with me!"

Akashi's heterochromatic eyes widened as he processed what his love said. Just as Kuroko let go of his sleeve in embarrassment and nervousness, Akashi engulfed his childhood friend in another hug. "Yes, alright. Please allow me to court you, Tetsuya. I promise that you'll never regret it."

Kuroko stilled before opening his mouth to speak. "Of course. I love Akashi-kun too much."

And so, under a grove of lush green trees, two long-time friends finally turned into life-long partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, and that's it! Please comment and tell me what you think!


	3. 8 March 2015 - Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A camera for our memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 March 2015
> 
> Where I am, it’s already 9 March, but whatever. The lucky item and colour is listed at the bottom.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

8 March 2015

 

"Kuroko, what are you doing?"

At this, the blue-haired boy looked up at his basketball captain before glancing back at the electronically device in his hands. “I’m taking photographs, Akashi-kun.”

"Of basketball practice?"

"Yes."

"Can I see?"

Without hesitation, Kuroko handed his camera over. Silently, Teikou basketball’s captain and phantom sat side by side, observing the basketball match between the second and third stringers whilst the rest of the first string players had their fifteen minutes break.

"Hm… Very nice, Kuroko," Akashi praised as he scanned through the photos Kuroko had taken. "Most of them are of us."

"Do you mind?" Kuroko suddenly felt a bit guilty. With his low presence, most of the pictures he had taken wound up as sneak shots.

"Normally I would, but these are such nice photos; I can’t help but feel pleased."

"Thank you, but it’s so rare for Akashi-kun to give praise so easily," Kuroko smiled slightly as he teased Akashi.

"Hey, I’m not that strict am I?" Neither needed the answer to that.

Passing the camera back to its owner, Akashi stood up, saying, “Kuroko, the fifteen minutes break is up. Let’s head back.” After a slight pause, he continued. “Oh and I really liked those pictures. Send them to me?”

"Of course."

As the captain and shadow walked back to the basketball court together, Kuroko couldn’t help but glance back down at the crimson red digital camera in his hands. The camera which had helped him capture the most sweetest of memories with the other regulars. It warmed him to know that he wasn’t the only one sentimental about their times together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there and thanks for taking the time to continue reading my story! (even though I haven’t updated in forever…heheh…)
> 
> The lucky item is Digital Camera and the lucky colour is Red.
> 
> I hope you like it!


	4. 14 March 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Rakuzan Student Council President was distracted and not-diligent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 March 2015
> 
> Again, where I am, it's already 15 March, but that's okay (I think). As with the previous chapter, the lucky item and colour is listed at the bottom.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Akashi Seijuurou sighed as he glanced at the wall clock, his pen making a string of 'tap' noises as it was hit against the table. A pile of papers lay on the table, glaring menacingly at Akashi, uninviting and hostile.

As the President of the Student Council, it wasn't unusual to see the redhead staying in the Student Council room til late in the evening to organise events and write out reports and proposals to various teachers. As the President, Akashi was diligent in his work and responsible for his actions. But today, Akashi didn't feel like being very diligent or responsible. He was distracted, his mind continuously wandering over to the blue-haired Serin basketball student who was coming to visit him.

"Tetsuya," Akashi sighed, as he turned back to the pile of documents before him, attempting to get some work done even with his unfocused state of mind. Halfway through reading the report sent by the equestrian club on why they needed more funds, he heard the door slide open.

Feigning disinterest, Akashi stared at the piece of paper in his hands. He only glanced up when a shadow fell across the paper, blocking the words.

"Akashi-kun," the Seirin's shadow greeted.

"Tetsuya," Akashi let small smile dance across his face. "Shall we go."

Kuroko smiled too and started helping Akashi pack the documents neatly into thick silver ring files, their fingers brushing each other's ever so lightly, a small blush painting both their cheeks.

"Let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that ultra short chapter, but I think I might use this as a writing exercise for me, to keep me writing almost every day.
> 
> Thanks for reading this and I hope you've enjoyed it! Please review!
> 
> ~HChromia

**Author's Note:**

> Ah~ First chapter's done! Whoo hoo! Anyways, please comment on it and I'm sorry if it's short.
> 
> *Trivia: For this chapter, I imagined Kuroko to be either an author or journalist. That's why he carries a notepad and pen around ;D
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> HeteroChromium
> 
>  
> 
> I get today's info of Oha Asa from:
> 
> post/80055813652/march-19-2014  
> post/80024905528/i-cant-imagine-midorima-reading-some-romance


End file.
